


[Podfic] Patience

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Helenish's story. Writer's summary: <i>“You could have been my slave,” Esca says once.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460564) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:11:46



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Patience%20-%20helenish%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (right click, save as) | **Size:** 11 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Patience.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Helenish for giving permission and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
